huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaymi
Jaymi is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Samoa Jaymi began Survivor: Samoa, originally on the purple Galu tribe. The tribe was extremely weak, losing the first three immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Jaymi voted in the majority and sent home Kitty, Ennui and Ellody. The tribe then went on an immunity streak before he and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Tom. At this point, Jaymi made the merge. For being in the majority alliance on Galu, he was placed on the new super alliance, formed by the majority alliances from both tribes. Together, they sent home Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Jaymi voted with original Galu members for Jen but the original Foa Foa voted for Hillary. Galu then held the power when Carrie flipped and sent Jen home at the revote. The Galu alliance seemed to only be for that one tribal council as Devin and Hillary were voted out. Jaymi, realising he was in danger, planned on planting seeds of doubt amongst the castaways. However, this just painted a large target on his back. When he failed to win individual immunity, the threesome of Amy, Rory and Joe sent Jaymi home. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Joe to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Jaymi competed on Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking Medical Evacuation, the Upolu tribe lost two tribal councils and voted out strong female competitors, Danielle and Lana. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, winning the next three challenges. When they lost the next challenges, Karina was voted out for being lazy, Dave was sent home for his lack of gameplay and Peighton was voted out for being one of the only women left. At this point, Jaymi made the merge. The original Savaii tribe banded together and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island. This was followed shortly by a blindside of Charlie. Savaii continued to hold together and at the next tribal council, Miles was sent to Redemption Island. He and Devin were the only Upolu members left, but were spared when the majority blindsided their original members Jasmin and Spencer. At the Final Six, Devin and Jaymi tried to convince Joe that the women will not stay with him forever. However, he decided to stay with the women in the hopes that his loyalty will be rewarded. At tribal, the pair voted for Crimson but it was no use and Devin was voted out. True to Jaymi's prediction, the women's alliance turned on Joe and sent him home at the next tribal council. The fear the women had at the final four was that Jaymi could win the final immunity challenge and force the women to turn on each other. This did not happen and the women made Jaymi the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan Jaymi was placed on the black Jishin tribe, labelled the 'Brains' during Survivor: Japan. At the beginning of the game, Jaymi formed a tight alliance with Quentin and Harriet in the hopes of making the Final Three. The tribe was extremely weak, losing three of four immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Logan, Lucy and Bailey were voted out unanimously. At the tribe switch, Jaymi remained on Jishin with Harriet and were given the four intruders of the season, Jessica, Igor, Vikki and Dustin. Despite comprising of new castaways, they were extremely strong, winning four of the five immunity challenges. Knowing that the four intruders held a majority of numbers, Harriet and Jaymi tried to get on the good side of them. At tribal, the intruders decided Jaymi was more of a threat and he was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Jaymi won the most individual immunities out of any other castaway during Samoa and South Pacific, with three. **He is currently the first castaway to hold this distinction in two different seasons. *Jaymi is the highest ranking member of the Upolu tribe. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways